


Stranger Things Have Happened

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue tries to offer her condolences to Will the best way she knows how, by insulting his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after events in 2x09 Special Education in which Emma Pillsbury has married ~~Uncle Jesse~~ Carl.

Towards the end of lunch, Coach Beiste looks up from reading Lima's sports section to see Sue Sylvester entering the teachers' lounge. Sue's wearing her Cheerio red tracksuit, and appears to be ignoring most of her usual victims as she makes a beeline for Schuester, who's sitting by himself with his head bowed.

Beiste knows something is really bothering Schuester, but also knows that Sue is infamous for attacking someone with little to no warning. In fact, Beiste is half-surprised Sue doesn't rush out onto the football field during a Friday night pile-up and start aimlessly and randomly kicking the players from both teams with a large steel boot.

She continues to watch as Sue takes the chair across from Will and turns it around to sit as Will remains silent.

"What's the matter, Woobster? The little red-haired girl not kicking your football?" Sue notices the slow lift of Will's eyes to meet hers. "Yeah, you really don't hide your secrets or your diary all that well. It's such a shame too. I'm sure dogs everywhere would really like nothing better than to rub their butts all over your thoughts."

"Do you need something, Sue, or are you just looking for someone to sink your teeth into?" Will leans back in his chair, weighing his options. "Use of the auditorium? The parking lot? How about this chair? Do you need to use it for something? Because I'm really not in the mood today."

"William, I am touched by your generosity so I'll ask for something a little bit easier, alright? How about your oxygen? It would only take a minute—Can you give that up? Because, really, think of the lives you'd save—" Sue barely gets her insult out before Will stands up and knocks his chair to the floor as he exits.

Just then, the bell rings and the few witnesses to the incident file out of the lounge. Beiste sighs and folds up her paper, standing up and making her way over to the cheerleading coach.

"Way to be an asshole, Sue." Beiste crosses her arms, and shakes her head as she heads for the door. It isn't until Sue is alone that she allows herself the chance to voice the one thing she had been trying to say to Will.

"Sorry to hear about Emma, Will."


End file.
